User talk:Fierce Deku
Hello. I am not able to log on as frequently as I normally do at the moment, so my response to any messages may be slower than usual. I will still get back to you as soon as I can. —FD Things I want handy: "#Zeldapedia-IRC" #wikia-zelda Monobook Theme Hi FD, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Archival P.S to previous message. You should probably think about archiving your talk page. Tis getting long --'BassJapas' 21:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Responses Edits like this this are not amusing and can cause users to do things like this. If you have nothing to say besides attempts to show power you lack, make it known that you feel like you should have more power, or don't overstep your bounds. Thinking that you are somehow more important than any other user just makes you look unporfessional and it is insulting to everyone who spent the time to actually contribute to Zeldapedia while still knowing their place. I mention this because it is not the first time you've give this kind of "response", and though I'd think it would be obvious that it is disrespectful, I want to make sure you realize the way it comes across. And before you call me a hypocrite, the difference between you and me is that I make this look good I know I'm a(n) profanity(ies) of choice here and don't pretend any differently. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :When you say that, are you saying that Jazzi was acting like an admin while she was a rollbacker or are you referring to the situation of Stars accusing Jazzi of that? The 02:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe in this case he is referring to Stars's accusing Jazzi. Anyway, I'm in agreement with this. While trying to act responsible and mature is one thing, acting as you did (blatantly acting like you are an administrator), especially when talking to someone with far more wiki-experience (not to mention a higher rank) than you is just not okay. I'd probably have commented on this myself had I seen it but I didn't so there's my two cents. -'Minish Link' 03:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, FD should be allowed to voice his opinion. Also, I have noticed that sometimes AK's comments (in edit summaries and sometimes forums) do seem insulting (especially toward users whom he doesn't like). The way that FD worded that seemed respectful to me ("I mention this because it is not the first time you've given this kind of "response" ... I want to make sure you realize the way it comes across."). So, I would like to just say that I see what FD means. AK is definitely a good admin (probably the best), but AK's comments sometimes do seem like they could be taken offensively. The 03:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess I understand that. As I said, though, voicing one's opinion/acting mature and responsible is one thing; however, some of the message seemed to be phrased disrespectfully (namely the beginning part). While everyone should be encouraged to voice their opinion because the last thing we want is, well, people not liking other people's behaviours and yet not saying anything about it, but one should definitely be careful about how they phrase things. A good part of that message came across as kind of disrespectful to me, hence my comment. -'Minish Link' 03:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd personally like to say that I really don't appreciate the RfD being brought up, as I still can't figure out what I was doing to act admin. It's much appreciated for that to just be left in the archives. And if you as well feel as if I "act admin" then send it to this link instead of indirectly referencing it, as we don't need another unneeded RfD. --'BassJapas' 03:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Before I respond, Jazzi is right about this. I have no idea who Stars was talking about, or if any of the people mentioning this subject know either, but if someone does think Jazzi has made some inappropriate admin-like action she deserves to know. Go tell her now, cause if you read my text wall first you might forget. I'm tired of all the doubt this subject has caused, especially since there's a decent chance it could have been constructive if clarified.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I did not intend to act like an administrator. When I posted that message I was confident that my status, lower rank, and the fact that this was my opinion as opposed some sort of executive order, was automatically assumed. AK knows exactly who I am, my rank, experience, etc., as well as how experienced/high ranked he himself is, and will interpret my message accordingly. If I'd said something like that to someone who was new or was not so familiar with who I am, I'm sure I'd have thought to word it much less intensely, but in this case I felt it was necessary in order to get the point across. I by no means expect AK or anyone else to take this as an attempt to exercise any sort of power, other than the ability to state my feelings. AK has been called out for making disrespectful comments before, and not just by myself. He hasn't really changed this behavior though from what I can tell; I can remember one veiled apology, which I very much appreciated, but that was for a rude comment that was only applied to me by accident in the first place. To be perfectly honest, I think there is enough general praise for him (and I'm not saying it's undeserved by any means), that he no longer gives any real thought to the possibility that he might need to do something differently. Accordingly, I worded my message strongly to make it clear that I did not doubt what I was saying, as opposed to being wishy washy and saying "I think maybe it's best if you try to word things a little different", or something. For the record, comments like the ones AK has made can certainly drive users to quite the wiki. From the beginning I've consistently questioned whether I wanted to stay here, and AK has been a large part of that. If I have ever made anyone feel that way please tell me, because no one has ever actually said that to me, except for Birdman just now (I assume he means Stars was referring to me, but I don't know if he heard that form her or what).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::In direct response to Birdman, there are clearly issues you have with my behavior that I don't fully understand. Though I appreciate your honesty, and it was... potent of you to rephrase my own message, I would appreciate it if you posted again to clarify your problems with me (as in what I did before the recent AK message). If Stars was referring to me in her demotion request, it was not a very effective way to criticize me as I couldn't even tell she was addressing me. If anyone who has a problem with me would please give me a full disclosure of my failings I would be eternally grateful. If I don't understand what I'm doing wrong or why I make you angry, I can't do anything about it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::About the message itself, I think that for the most part it was phrased as stern but fairly respectful; it was still excessive but I felt anything less would not be taken seriously enough. There are parts of it that were certainly disrespectful though, and a result of my own frustration and lack of ability to keep it out of my writing, for which I apologize. For example; "I mention this because it is not the first time you've given this kind of "response", and though I'd think it would be obvious that it is disrespectful, I want to make sure you realize the way it comes across"; I'm trying to be respectful by pointing out that I only say this because it is a recurring issue, and want to make sure he knows how it comes off. I also say "I'd think it would be obvious that it is disrespectful", which despite my saying that I want to make sure he knows how he comes off, is my indirect jerk way of saying "I'm pretty sure you already know how this comes off", which I should have just said outright or not said at all. Also putting "response" in quotes was just being unnecessarily sarcastic. All of that was underhanded and inappropriate, and I'm sorry I acted that way.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You wanted a response so here it is. I have no problem with you per se. You are a good editor so I can easily look past any difference in our points of view without holding anything against you. Essentially I look past what I don't agree with you on because in the end it makes no difference and I can appreciate you for your contributions. However, along came an opportunistic moment to discretely, yet very forcefully, accomplish two things. First, sometimes you need to look past somebody's character flaws for the greater good "The Greater Good!" because those "flaws" are really just relative to your personal thoughts. Finally, from what I gathered by how you would react, you would take the message and start to over analyze its meaning. This you obviously have done. By doing this it gave you time to self reflect on your own character flaws. From this there are two conclusions you could pry reach. You could look at this and fix your own flaws in order to maybe make people work on their own flaws or you could realize that people's flaws can be easily overlooked. Also, remember this is the internet. Keeping that in mind, you have no idea what tone AK's "I disagree with everything stated here." message held. Knowing how AK has acted in the past it would be easy to assume that he was being sarcastic, but for all you know he could have legitimately disagreed with the ideas on that forum. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Considering how diametrically opposed the ideas on that forum were, it's extremely unlikely that AK would actually manage to disagree with all of them, yet not think to clarify his opinion at all. It took me a second because I though you were referring to me trying to take an opportunity to do two things, but I think you mean that you were taking the opportunity, to tell me that I need to overlook people's flaws and let it go. That is not something I've given much thought to as an issue I have, and it really means a lot to me now that you clarified that, and I can already think of another situation in my life that applies to. Thank you for that. You're first post didn't make me think that at all, the second post made everything a lot clearer. The part about trying to get me to think about what I did also worked, though honestly the whole thing wasn't far off from making me just leave here entirely before I had the chance to think about what I'd said. Is that all? There would seem to be some stuff in there about my ego not being entirely proportional, and that I'm trying to do something other than what I'm saying I am. I wouldn't hold it against you in the slightest though if you're sick of looking at this topic and don't want to respond further. In any case, thank you for taking the time to clarify this to me.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) TY Hey, just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to reply to my random questions on talk pages as often as you do. It's appreciated. Knives182 (talk) 06:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Response Order Haha, sorry about that, I tend to comment directly in response to a post by commenting right under it as opposed to the bottom. I can understand why that'd be confusing or whatever, sorry about that. -'Minish Link' 17:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Additionally, about the previous topic regarding AK's message-- "except for Birdman just now (I assume he means Stars was referring to me, but I don't know if he heard that form her or what)." Birdie was referring specifically to Stars personal belief that Jazzi was acting as though she was an admin though she wasn't. He wasn't suggesting Stars thought you were acting like your were an admin or anything (sorry Jazzi). Just clarifying. -'Minish Link' 17:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hypnosis TRAINER SABRINA SENT OUT DROWZY "DROWZY, HYPNOBEAM!" DROWZY USED HYPNOBEAM! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! FIERCE DEKU WAS HYPNOTIZED TO THE IRC! --'BassJapas' 19:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100301183346/pokemon/images/4/48/HGSSSabrina.png Yup, another summoning. If you be not busy. --'BassJapas' 20:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ignore this, it's just a test Who ate all the pies!? Fail Haha, thanks for catching that; that's bizarre, I've always been sure that we don't. Weird stuff. Anyway, as I said, thanks for catching that. -'Minish Link' 01:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll Stuffs I put in the rest of the grappling items... You support now? --Hydropanda (talk) 18:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes. Supported.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Purple Chu Effects Hey, I'm editing the Chu page & I noticed in the edit history that you mentioned doing some testing re: Purple Chu Jelly effects. I'm curious what results you got, as I just did some testing myself but only managed to see the stuff give/take one heart. Specifically, were you able to see it refill all your hearts, & when it empties almost all of them, what increment does it leave you w/? If you remember any of that from four months ago, that is...wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Thanks! Knives182 (talk) 05:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Code Testing Hey there, I've been keeping an eye on the "Proposal of a New Template" page since your most recent test edit, and currently (~20 mins after your edit) I still see only the quotation marks. Just lettin ya know. Knives182 (talk) 03:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC)